uwofmelectivesfandomcom-20200215-history
St Joe's Core Family
Academic Aspects Preceptors Each resident is assigned to once primary faculty advisor, creating a team with a faculty member, 1st year and 2nd year resident. The teams are: *Dr. Eric Wong team *Dr. Susan McNair/Dr. Tania Rubaiyyat team *Dr. Saadia Hameed team *Dr. Laura Lyons team *Dr. Larry Schmidt/Dr. Nelson Chan team Teaching:Service Ratio R1 residents see patients with 30 minutes per usual visit, and 60 minutes for full physicals, with only occasional write-in patients. This can adjust based on resident comfort. R2 residents have 30 minutes per visit, and more often will see write-in patients. Average patient load/day = 10-14 for R1, 12-18 for R2 (can be team dependent) *Resident peer teaching every Wednesday morning 8:30/9:00-10:00 and faculty teaching from 10:00-11:30. *Monthly lunchtime clinical rounds (led by one of the teams on a rotating basis to review a clinical topic). *Frequent Friday morning teaching sessions with Dr. Wong. *Clerk presentations Thursdays at lunch (when clerks on site) Other Learners frequent presence of third and fourth year medical students, as well as occasional observership (1st or 2nd year) medical student. Location Practice Population As a long-established clinic, high proportion of elderly patients, but with several newer staff bringing in new patients with higher proportion of younger people. Fairly high proportion middle class patients Community North/central London, very near to the University of Western Ontario and student neighbourhoods Accomodations N/A Week in the Life of... What does a typical work week look like on this rotation: *Each team has different hours of clinic: **Dr. Schmidt/Chan M, Tu, F 9:30-4:30, Th 1:30-7:00 **Dr. Lyons M 12:30-7:00, Tu, Th, F 8:30-4:00 **Dr. Hameed/Rubaiyyat M, Tu, Th, F 8:30-4:00 **Dr. Wong M, Tu 8:30-4:00, Th 8:30-6:00, F 8:30-12:00 **Dr. Hameed M, Tu, Th, F 8:30-4:00 *Each team covers hospital in-patients for 2 weeks at a time on a rotating basis (usually 0-1 patients admitted at a time) *R1s spend 2-3 Thursday mornings at Chelsey Park Nursing Home *R2s spend Tuesday mornings (every 5 weeks) at Mount St. Joseph's with their staff *R1s & R2s spend one half day at the Women's Health/Family Medicine OB clinic at LHSC-VH *Call Requirements - 1 in 10 home call coverage for family medicine patients, with one resident and one staff covering from 5pm to 8am on weekdays, and 5pm Friday to 8am Monday weekends. On-call resident carries pager - coverage is for all family medical centre patients, including associated family physicians not working within the family medical centre, hospital inpatients at University Hospital, obstetrics, and nursing home patients in centres around London. Call frequency variable, but most calls are able to be handled over the phone, with nursing home patients most frequently requiring direct assessment. Staff physician available for consultation. Other Things to add A really great centre to work in, very well-established with experienced medical and administrative staff Opportunity to do horizontal elective at on-site Primary Care Diabetes Team in 2nd yr. Dr Lyons is an excellent preceptor to be with if interested in Obstetrics in Family Medicine. She will allow you to do as much as you would like but you need to make sure that you tell her you are interested and put yourself out there to be involved in prenatals and OB deliveries with her. Date of Last Edit: Oct. 2010 Last edit Feb 2015